Revolve
by swiftasanarrow
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which Misaki and Saruhiko revolve around each other. Each drabble is strictly 100 words long. New drabbles may be added periodically.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life**

In another life, where Kings did not exist, Saruhiko would be holding Misaki close to him. They'd be living together in their own apartment where Misaki is surprisingly domestic. They'd be a loving couple who'd pledge their love to each other again and again despite all the fights and arguments that would break out. Misaki would still have that potty mouth of his and Saruhiko would still delight in teasingly taunting him by drawling out his name. Misaki would never have a reason to wear his beanie, for Saruhiko would never have left. In another life, they would blossom perfectly.

* * *

**Stop Walking By**

It pains Saruhiko to walk down the road where HOMRA is. Too many memories, he says. He can remember missions with Misaki, sitting on the steps and just listening to Misaki talk, bandaging Misaki's wounds after a fight. He clearly recalls the warmth in Misaki's hazel eyes when they would meet his own blue ones. He remembers laughing when Misaki plucked his glasses off his face to try them on for himself. When he walks there, he sometimes thinks he can feel a pair of arms embracing him from behind, just like Misaki used to and he chokes back tears.

* * *

**Reflection**

Saruhiko has never been able to stop thinking about Misaki. Reisi sometimes says it's a dangerous obsession and Seri has to agree. That adrenaline rush that Saruhiko gets whenever he sees Misaki is just too addictive to even think of giving it up. Their meetings are always full of pent-up anger and hatred and betrayal and Saruhiko goes through the whole cycle of heartbreak all over again after each meeting, compulsively rubbing his burnt-out HOMRA mark. There's always a sad look in his eyes for days after each meeting. Little does he know that Misaki does the exact same thing.

* * *

**Possession**

Misaki hates everything about Saruhiko. He hates his lethargy, he hates his sardonic tone, he hates Saruhiko for his betrayal. This doesn't explain how they ended up where they are now, tripping through a familiar back alley with Saruhiko gripping Misaki's wrist like he's scared he'll run away. They reach Saruhiko's apartment and tumble in in a whirl of tongues, teeth and roaming hands. Misaki loosely holds on to Saruhiko as he kisses his way down his neck. He can hear the mantra of _mine, mine, mine_being whispered against his skin and he wants to whisper back _yes, yours_.

* * *

**Blind**

No one knows better than Saruhiko how painful heartbreak is. It's like having a piece of your existence chipped off every single day; like dying the most painful death there is. What hurts the most is that Misaki is completely blind to Saruhiko's pain. By the time Munakata Reisi recruits him for Scepter4, Saruhiko's heart is black, turned to stone and irreparably smashed to pieces. He doesn't care in the least how damaged he becomes. Maybe the more broken he is, the more Misaki will be able to see him. Maybe he'll finally get Misaki's attention, and with it, love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and Always**

It's been ten years since the last battle, ten years since Misaki saw Saruhiko. He still remembers every single moment they spent together, as friends and as enemies. He's changed since then. When Saruhiko was with him, he was always cheerful and smiling. When Saruhiko betrayed them, he became bitter and aggressive. Now, he's lost all sense of meaning.

Izumo can't stand it anymore. "Come on, Misaki. Saruhiko died ten years ago."

Misaki continues gazing out the window. "I miss him."

"After all this time?"

Misaki's eyes hold despair for a love lost as he replies with one word. "Always."

* * *

**Chains**

Misaki always changes the answer to why he uses headphones. It isn't because his old pair of earphones gave up on him; it's because he used to share them with Saru. They hold too many memories from when he and Saru used to curl up together and listen to music. There's also another reason behind it. The headphones rest around his neck like a shackle, reminding him that he's bound to Saru. No matter how much he might be hurting inside, he still loves him and the weight of the headphones around his neck is the perfect reminder of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny's Path**

The road through life is long and Saruhiko loses himself along the way all the time. Sure, he finds things about himself along the way too, but now, he's lost and he can't be strong anymore. He's alone, scared, vulnerable and he just wants to give up. Then comes the smiling Misaki who gets Saruhiko back onto his feet. Now, he's there to gently push Saruhiko back on the path when he strays. He's there to support him and be supported by him. Saruhiko doesn't have to lie about being brave anymore. And hand in hand, they search for destiny.

* * *

**Our Story**

It's Saruhiko's dream come true when he and Misaki are reunited. They can finally be together like Saruhiko always wanted. But the one question is does Misaki want this too? They meet and at first they avoid each other's gazes and Saruhiko bites his lip as he goes over the scenario in his head again. _If you really love him, you'll let him go._

"Misaki. You can go anywhere you want. I'm not going to hold you back anymore."

Misaki reaches out to grab Saruhiko's hand. "Stupid monkey. This is where our story begins."

Saruhiko smiles and holds Misaki close.

* * *

**到了明天 (When Tomorrow Comes)**

When tomorrow comes, they must once again part as enemies. For now, they sit together in the cold, sharing a scarf Saruhiko had the foresight to bring. They do this once a year in a kind of remembrance of what they used to be. It's the only time Misaki allows himself to lean into Saruhiko and feel the warmth they share. Misaki wishes they can go back in time. If he knew, maybe he would have paid more attention to Saruhiko. Then maybe he wouldn't have to bear the burden of knowing that he's the one who betrayed Saruhiko first.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a genderbent set next.


End file.
